


Show Me How

by tinymisamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Neighbors, jeongmi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymisamo/pseuds/tinymisamo
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon, looking for a fresh start, moves into a fancy new apartment complex. To her pleasant surprise, her floor neighbor is a young and beautiful girl. The pale stranger doesn't escape her mind since the day they meet. Yet, something seems a bit off about her.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Show Me How

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend to listen to "Show Me How" by Men I Trust to enjoy this work a bit more!!
> 
> This fic talks about death near the middle/end. If this subject causes you discomfort, or is triggering to you, feel free to stop reading or simply avoid reading the work completely!

Her new keys feel much lighter in her hands. She smiles triumphantly down at them, then places them into the lock. The new door lock isn’t jammed, like her previous one was. This one opens up with one try, and it feels good. It’s the small things that make her day better. She takes a deep breath in before opening the door completely. A new chapter in her life is about to begin. Hopefully this one is better too. She swings the door open, and in front of her a modernly decorated living room. She walks over to the massive windows parallel to the entrance and stares in disbelief. The view is magnificent. So beautiful, in fact, that her skin gets goosebumps at the site of the city below her. She smiles to herself before spinning around and allowing herself to flop down onto her new couch. Everything in the room smells new, which puts her in a state of ecstasy. She stays on the couch for a while, finally allowing herself to beam a wide smile, then she hops off and runs to the first room. 

Her bedroom is around three times bigger than her former one. A king-sized bed is displayed in the centre of this one. Gray covers match the gray theme going on with the rest of the room, including the fancy new blinds. The windows in this room show the same sight as the previous one, but she still loves it nonetheless. There’s a flatscreen TV mounted on the wall opposite to the bed. A soft, fuzzy rug is at the foot of the bed, gray as well. The wall left to the door has her dresser. Not as big as her old one, but she doesn’t have a lot of clothes to pack it with anyways. She has always been more focused on furniture rather than fashion. She sits down on the bed, running her hands through it. Finally, her back will get a break from her old and worn-out bed. 

She hops up and finishes her rounds around the house, still in disbelief that this is where she is going to be living now. She wants to call her, but she stops herself. The realization that they’re no longer a couple hitting her at once. Wanting to call her feels like whiplash now. Yet, it was her fault they were not together anymore. She was the one who cut things off, since she wasn’t sure whether her feelings were still there anymore.

She doesn’t think the break will be permanent though, or at least she hopes it isn’t. It’s truly up to the future to decide if they get back together or not, but for now she wants to try and avoid being so dependent on her. Instead, she calls one of her old friends from college. She calls her up, but is hesitant to say anything at first. It has been quite some time since college, afterall.

“Jeongyeon?” The voice on the other line forces her to say something.

“J-Jihyo!”

“Hey nerd! It has been some time… what’s up?” The other woman laughs, making Jeongyeon beam.

“I did it! I did it!”

“Did what?”

“I bought my dream apartment! I am so happy!” Jeongyeon cheeses out.

“That’s great! I am happy to hear that.” Jihyo’s laugh is deep, but also deeply comforting. There’s a brief pause, but she carries on saying, “We should go for a drink tonight… it has been so long, nerd.”

“Yeah… we should get some drinks… plus, we can toast about my new place.” Jeongyeon chuckles softly, “Does nine sound good with you? There’s a good BBQ place a few blocks down from here… I can send you the address if you want.”

“Sounds like a plan, nerd… I’ll see you there.”

“Perfect! Yeah… awesome! See you then, clown.” Jeongyeon laughs one last time at the younger woman, then hangs up the call.

She watches a few shows until it’s time to head out. As she locks her door, a cool breeze makes a few shivers roll down her back. When she looks up from the door, there’s a young, pale, and angelic looking girl entering her own house across the hallway. Her skin is white, like, very white. It’s almost hypnotizing. Her side profile is sharp, but her face still looks very soft. Her eyes seem tender, but sad. Almost hurt. Her lips are also pale. Maybe she is ill? Jeongyeon gulps and looks away, realizing she has been staring for quite some time now.

Her whole walk to the restaurant is flooded by thoughts of the woman. She is beautiful, almost painfully so. She feels her cheeks rush with warmth as they redden. Jihyo teases her when she arrives, asking who has her so red nowadays. The dinner goes by pretty fast. Both of them laugh, and even cry at some point. The crying is probably because they are drunk off their minds. She calls a cab for herself to drive her home, and she almost passes out in the elevator. 

Somehow, she manages to reach the rooftop instead of her floor. The doors open, dropping her to the ground. She groans, struggling to lift herself up, but doesn’t return to the shaft. Instead, she sees the stranger on the rooftop. She holds onto the wall, her eyes twinkling with awe at the girl. She doesn’t seem to notice Jeongyeon standing there. Instead, she spins around freely, dancing to the melody of music. The music is far from the building, but it’s audible enough to pick up the rhythm from it. Jeongyeon’s eyes follow her as she elegantly jumps and lands, spinning herself around carefully.

Jeongyeon’s face is red, for multiple reasons now. The first being the alcohol, the second being over the feelings this strangers evokes in her. She wants to say something, maybe a hello or a wow, but she can’t find herself actually speaking. So she heads back down into her apartment and calls it a night.

The next morning she wakes up with a headache, but no medicine to calm it down. Thankfully, she saw a pharmacy on her way to the restaurant yesterday. She gets dressed and heads out, only to freeze momentarily and hide behind the door. Across the hall, the pretty stranger from yesterday. She’s unlocking her door. Jeongyeon takes a shy peak from her peephole.

Today, she’s wearing the same outfit as yesterday. A cream turtleneck with dark jeans, a darker-toned cream coat, and some classic vans with flowers on them. Her hair is long and brown, going all the way to her chest. 

She waits for her to go into the apartment before heading out. Again, the woman never leaves her mind as she walks down to the pharmacy. She wonders what her name might be, where she comes from, where she goes to everyday, why she dressed the same way twice? She hopes to see her again when she’s unlocking her door, but she doesn’t pop by.

That evening was pretty calm for the most part. Her mind wanders to her new crush once or twice, but other than that, tranquil. Her younger co-worker, Chaeyoung, invites her for bowling that night, but she turns her down. She would much rather watch the animal documentary in bed than get ready to play with some interns and Chaeyoung.

She bumps into the pretty neighbour nine times that week. Once each morning as she leaves for work. Strangely, she’s always going into her apartment at that time. Then, she saw her twice at the rooftop. She learns that the girl likes to practice ballet there. She’s her secret audience, always stealing a peak of the performance from the entrance to the rooftop.

This routine of seeing her on the daily, and every now when she practices ballet, continues for two months. By now, Chaeyoung and Sana laugh at her at work. Dahyun and Tzuyu are thankfully on her side.

“Come on… it’s been months since you got this little crush on this girl and we STILL don’t know her name?” Sana laughs, resting herself on the cubicle wall.

“For real, bro…” Chaeyoung shakes her head while laughing, “Even if she isn’t into you, she could be your friend!”

“I don’t know guys,” Dahyun cuts in between, “It’s hard just walking up to someone new and asking them if they want to be friends or something… I get you, Jeongyeon-ah!”

“Thanks, Dubs.” Jeongyeon sighs before glaring at Sana, “You know I’m anxious around new people, Sana… I don’t know what to say…”

“Hello..? The fuck? What else?” Chaeyoung laughs, “I’m not an extrovert or anything, but damn… it ain’t that hard, I promise, bitch.”

“Take your time, unnie.” Tzuyu advises, “First impressions are always important! I understand why it can take so long to come up with the right words.”

Jeongyeon smiles at the younger girl, then goes back to working. Sana doesn’t take her eyes off her. She stands up from where she was resting and walks into the latter’s cubicle. She rests herself on the desk and crosses her arms at the older woman.

“This is about Nayeon, isn’t it?” She asks.

The room feels heavy and no one dares to even breathe for a few moments. Jeongyeon clenches her jaw, seeing that the girl is just testing her again. Sana shoots a glance over at Chaeyoung, who is maniacally gesturing for her to cut it off. Sana looks at the long-haired brunette again.

“Answer me, Yoo.”

“No, it isn’t.” Jeongyeon turns angrily at her, “It’s not about her, okay? I am just scared that I might scare away my only neighbor, okay? Don’t ask me such bullshit again.”

The rest of her work hours go by painfully slow. Both interns are too nervous to say anything now, and Sana is somehow mad at her. Chaeyoung, as always, fell asleep on her desk. When she finally clocks out, she speeds home. Nayeon would be mad at her right now. She would always get mad when she sped around, but she was a good driver. 

When she reaches her flat, she just cries on the couch for a while. She doesn’t know why she’s crying, but at least she’s letting it all out. She wonders if she can be heard by her neighbor. Now that she thinks about it, she rarely hears any noise come from her flat. She shoots a quick glance at the clock in her kitchen. It’s almost eight-thirty, meaning that the stranger is probably on the rooftop by now. She inhales sharply, then runs to the bathroom to clean herself up. Once she feels presentable enough, she decides to finally introduce herself to the girl.

The elevator feels awfully slow tonight. The numbers dart up one by one, finally stopping at the rooftop. As she expected, the girl is dancing to the distant music. She gulps and takes a few steps forward.

“H-Hey.”

The stranger’s movements flow to a stop. She is facing her back towards her. Jeongyeon doesn’t know whether she messed up already or not. 

“I- I am Jeongyeon… I- I l-live next to you. We’ve seen each other a few times… I- I want to know your name.”

The stranger spins around with a polite grin on her face. The sun is hitting from her direction, so it is hard to make out her features from where she’s standing. She walks closer to her, and the sun decides to help her out and set a bit faster. Her features become illuminated by the golden rays of the sunset - exposing a face with multiple little moles plastered around it, caring eyes, and a welcoming grin. The girl is wearing the same outfit she wears everyday. Jeongyeon concluded that she owns multiple sets of the same outfit.

“Hello, dear.” The girl bows with her body. Jeongyeon’s cheeks immediately turn red with the name she’s addressed with.

“H-Hi.”

“I am Mina, nice to meet you.” She offers her a hand, which she takes. 

Her skin feels very cold, but it’s most-likely due to the cool weather. She takes her hand with both hands and bows to her as well. This wins her a soft, but alluring chuckle from the girl. Her voice is warm, but so soft. It’s almost something heavenly, angelic even. She finds herself smiling stupidly at the presence of the girl. Mina giggles again, and Jeongyeon realizes it’s because they’re still holding hands.

“W-Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I- I am making Kimbap…” Jeongyeon stutters out. 

“I’m not really hungry, but I could use some company… haha.” Mina giggles.

The two don’t talk much on the elevator trip down, neither do they talk a lot while Jeongyeon is cooking. Mina stares out the window. Jeongyeon clears her throat, unsure how else to make it shown that dinner is served. Mina sits down in front of her, and watches her eat. Jeongyeon can feel blood rush to her cheeks whenever they meet eyes. 

“Y-You’re very quiet, Mina.” Jeongyeon points out, “S-Sometimes, I forget I have neighbors.”

“Really? Well, I don’t do much around the house… I usually go for walks in the morning, then stay in bed.”

“Oh!” Jeongyeon accidentally says this too loudly, making herself feel embarrassed, “Uh… I- I didn’t mean to shout… I-”

“You’re funny, Jeongyeon… You’re like a kid.” Mina interrupts her, almost reassuringly.

“Oh?” She feels herself relax a bit.

“What were you going to say, sorry?” Mina tilts her head curiously, making Jeongyeon’s heart flutter even more.

“Oh… yeah, I was curious why you were always walking in when I left for work… It’s pretty early in the morning when you come back!”

“I don’t know… I guess going on early walks became a habit of mine a while ago.” Mina laughs, “I like to wander around the streets… It’s calming, plus I don’t have much to do in the day.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah… I used to go to college, but I dropped out because it felt tiring…” 

“I see.” Jeongyeon finishes her plate, “I almost dropped out of college too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I was like, ‘Maybe I should become a baker!’ but my parents got mad and told me to stay.”

“And what did you study?”

“Computer Engineering… now I am a programmer… it has good pay.”

“Are you happy?” 

“Deep question, kid.” Jeongyeon laughs, “But, uh… I guess? Kind of? Define happy.”

“Do you feel accomplished?”

“I- I don’t know.” Jeongyeon shrugs, “How about you?”

“I’ve felt a bit empty for quite some time now.” Mina confesses, “I… I feel like I am missing out on some things, you know? I want to experience the nicer things, like love… and… I don’t know… I am fixated on love for now.”

_ I could help with that.  _ Jeongyeon thinks, but she doesn’t say it. She nods along and pokes a stray piece of food, shrugging.

“Love is kind of overrated, to be honest.” She comments, “Or maybe what I experienced wasn’t love.”

“Tough break-up?” Mina asks, her eyes searching for hers caringly.

“Kind of… She- I mean… He…. No, actually fuck it… I am a lesbian, is that okay?” Jeongyeon asks before carrying on.

Mina’s eyes soften as she smiles and nods her head, “It’s obviously alright. I myself don’t care about gender.”

“Woah.” Jeongyeon beams a smile, “I- I got scared for a bit!”

The two continue their chat until the clock hits twelve. Jeongyeon looks at it, then pouts at Mina. The girl gets the message and stands up. Jeongyeon walks her to the door, opening it for her. 

“It was so nice having you over, Mina.” Jeongyeon smiles shyly at her, “Please, drop by whenever you want.”

“You’re a charming girl, Jeongyeon.” Mina giggles, “I’ll stop by often if you want me to.”

“Sounds like a plan…” She pauses, “Actually, Mina… Would you like to spend dinners with me? I think we could both use some company…”

“Lovely.”

Jeongyeon watches her walk into her own flat, then closes the door. She stands there for a few moments, then hops around happily. She wants to call Sana, but then she remembers they left work on a very tense note. Instead, she runs to her bed and rolls around it like a happy dog would.

The month flies by, and Mina and her get closer. Eventually, Jeongyeon is pretty sure that the feelings are mutual, so she plans a way of telling her.

Mina agrees to the date.

The day comes and Jeongyeon hops out of her bed at four in the afternoon. She makes sure to dress her best, then runs out. Mina flashes her charming gummy smile her way, and they head towards the coffee shop. Jeongyeon notices that Mina looks tense around cars, and often stays closer to the walls rather than the road. When they reach the coffee shop, Mina promises that she isn’t hungry, but she should get something for herself. Confused, Jeongyeon follows through. She buys a small coffee and a cupcake for the way. The two make their way back to the building, and head up to the rooftop.

Jeongyeon walks her over to the bench, and asks her to take a seat. Mina giggles, but follows through the request. Jeongyeon sketches her to the best of her ability. Her hand swiftly dances through the sheet, capturing every feature she loves so deeply. Her hand stops, but before revealing the piece, she takes a seat besides her on the bench.

“Minari, Can I tell you something?” Jeongyeon asks timidly, “Please don’t get spooked…”

“Go ahead.” Mina rests her ice-cold hands on her lap, making her skin get goosebumps.

“I,  _ uh _ , I have feelings for you…” She reveals the drawing to her, “You have captivated my heart not only through your beauty, but through your wit and overall unreal personality… I- I hope this is okay with you?”

“Jeongie…” Mina’s eyes are glossy, but she nods enthusiastically, “I feel the same way for you.”

“O-Oh!” She places her drawing aside and scoots a bit closer to Mina, “May I?”

“Go ahead,”

She rests one of her hands on her cheek, pulling her closer with the other. Even her face feels cold, but she doesn’t mind it. Her lips are soft, but even they can’t save themselves from the cool temperature. Mina seems happy, yet there’s something in her eyes which Jeongyeon can’t put her finger on. She hopes it’s nothing too serious.

They make their way down to their floor, but before accompanying Jeongyeon to dinner, Mina tugs her to her own apartment. Jeongyeon follows, but doesn’t understand what’s going on. 

“I have something for you, but I forgot it.” Mina explains, “Come in!”

They enter her apartment, which, to Jeongyeon’s surprise, looks almost abandoned. It’s dusty, and she spots one or two cobwebs. Mina seems to catch onto her confusion, and is quick to clear some things up for her.

“Sorry… I fell behind my cleaning schedule since I had some troubles… I promise it’s not always this bad.” 

Jeongyeon nods. They walk into her room, which is a bit neater. Mina opens a cabinet and takes out a small necklace from it. It has a heart-lock dangling from it. Jeongyeon watches her waddle over to her, then placing it over her head. When she opens the lock, she sees a baby picture of Mina in it. 

“I- I always wanted to give my lover one of these… and ever since I met you… I couldn’t wait for the moment I could give it to you.”

“Mina-”

“I’m so grateful for the fact I met you, Jeongyeon.”

The woman wraps herself around her body. Although cold, the embrace makes her feel warm. She pats her head a few times before finally returning the embrace fully. She doesn’t know the words to describe the joy that Mina has brought into her life. It feels as if the girl was sent her way just to cheer her up again.

Jeongyeon decides not to tell her friends right away. She wants to enjoy their relationship peacefully for now. Mina often stops by her flat after she arrives from work. Her ice-cold kisses always cheer her up, even if she has been having the worst days. While she might not give her a lot of warmth while cuddling, the warmth she feels inside is enough. She wants to ask her why she doesn’t eat, but it seems rude. She looks healthy, so she shouldn’t worry too much. Sometimes Mina acts like a clingy little kid, begging for them to build lego sets together, and sometimes she just… vanishes, for a couple of days that is.

A few days after their first month together, Jeongyeon decides to invite her friends out for a gathering. All seven of them. She asks Mina if she wants to come, but she’s far too cozy in bed to bother. So she heads out alone. They meet up at the same restaurant she went to the day she first saw Mina. Her friends can feel something is up with her friend.

“Yoo!” Chaeyoung smiles from cheek to cheek, “You look happy, what’s up!”

“Yeah, what's up!” Dahyun asks after giving her a hug.

“Must be important since you’re inviting us out!” Momo, one of her managers, teases.

“I- I do have something to say.”

“Let me guess,” Sana looks over at Nayeon… but the girl seems sad, “Nevermind…”

“Let me try!” Jihyo claps, “You got that job you wanted overseas!”

“Nope.”

“You… adopted a dog!” Tzuyu says.

“I wish, but no.”

“Just tell us!”

“Yeah, we’re all ears!” Nayeon finally speaks, which surprises everyone there. Jeongyeon shoots her a look, as if asking for forgiveness for what she’s about to say.

“I… I have a partner.”

“WHAT?” “CONGRATS!” “About time…”

Everyone, including Nayeon, seems genuinely happy over the news. Drinks are dedicated over the news and everyone downs their glass. When the glee dies down a bit, Sana decides to ask her a bit.

“Is it your cute neighbor you used to talk about?” 

“Yeah.”

“What’s her name?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Myoui Mina, she’s Japanese.”

The room falls silent. A few confused eyes look at each other, a few others try to scan Jeongyeon to see if she might be lying. Momo seems distraught, her eyes bouncing from Sana to Jeongyeon.

“W-What’s wrong?” Jeongyeon asks them, but no answer.

Before anyone can say anything, Momo spots her necklace. Her face becomes pale as she points it out to Sana. The latter gasps loudly, then covers her mouth. The only other person who seems as confused as Jeongyeon is Nayeon. Sana stands up, carefully wandering over to the lock dangling from her necklace. She opens it, and she too becomes extremely white from the shock. She calls Momo over, who looks at the necklace, then at Jeongyeon.

“Who gave you this.” Moomo asks.

“What are you-”

“ANSWER HER, YOO!” Sana pulls her collar, “ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION.”

“S-SHE GAVE IT TO ME!” Jeongyeon promises. Sana lets go off her shirt, but her face is a mixture between anger, confusion, and pain.

“WHO DID?” Momo asks, tears now rolling from her cheeks.

“Mina did…” Jeongyeon explains, “What the fuck is your problem…”

“T-That’s impossible, Jeongyeon…” Chaeyoung explains, her voice shaky.

“Why?” She asks.

“Mina died five years ago.” Sana spits out bitterly, “She showed me that necklace… it’s the one she was saving for her lover….”

“D-Died?!” Jeongyeon shakes her head, “Impossible! I- I literally live next to her! We’ve been dating for a month now! Stop this, you’re scaring me.”

“What..?” Momo asks now.

“We met cause she would always be going into her apartment when I was going out for work…” 

Momo and Sana look at each other for a moment, then focus on Jeongyeon.

“What was she wearing…” Sana asks.

“A-A cream turtleneck, with a light brown coat, dark jeans, and pretty vans with flowers…”

“W-What the fuck…” Momo murmurs.

“Jeongyeon… stop joking around… this isn’t funny.” Sana begs, “Who told you all of this about her?”

“She did!” Jeongyeon gulps, “I’m not crazy, I see her everyday! She isn’t dead, she can’t be!”

“Jeong…” Chaeyoung nibbles on her bottom lip, “Momo and Sana were walking with her the day she got ran over… They saw her die… This isn’t funny.”

“A-Ask me something I could only know if she told me!” Jeongyeons begs, “Please, I am not playing.”

“Alright…” Momo nods, “What toy does she love the most to play with?”

“Legos, she finds the pieces clicking together relaxing.” Jeongyeon cries, “I am not lying to you guys… I talk to her on the daily!”

“ _ Momo, only we knew that Mina loved legos… I- I don’t know what to say. _ ” Sana whispers to the other girl in Japanese.

“ _ Sana… could it be that… a ghost is roaming around? _ ” Momo wonders.

“ _ I- I am scared… Do you remember what her apartment looks like? _ ” Sana asks.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“ _ Then let’s go visit it… i-it could be a ghost. _ ” Sana gulps.

Jeongyeon drives the two over to the apartment complex. Momo breaks down the minute she steps off the car, realizing that this is indeed where the latter used to live, at least when she was alive. The three take the elevator up, and when they reach her door, Jeongyeon knocks just in case. There’s no response, so the three walk inside. Everything is the way Mina left it. Cobwebs and dust forming around the once squeaky clean room. Jeongyeon shows them where she got the necklace from, and Sana confirms that’s where Mina often left it. 

The three go inside Jeongyeon’s apartment. Jeongyeon freezes, seeing Mina look at her lego set. The two look at each other for a moment, then Mina looks at her old friends. The two simply shoot confused glances at each other as they try to look at what Jeongyeon is seeing. Jeongyeon raises her finger and points in Mina’s way.

“She’s… right there.” She explains, “P-Please tell me you see her too…”

“Jeongyeon..?”

“I have gone insane…” Jeongyeon drops her hand in defeat, then falls to her knees. The two Japanese girls comfort her as she sobs. Mina is gone by the time Jeongyeon looks up again.

The next day, Momo drives her to the graveyard where Mina was buried. Jeongyeon still doesn’t know what to do with everything she found out.

It takes a few weeks before Mina appears again. Jeongyeon has been hiding from everyone for a while now. She sits down next to her on the bed, resting a hand on her. The ice-cold touch feels haunting now. The two stay in complete silence for hours, then Jeongyeon finally decides to say something.

“You’re dead.”

“I’m sorry, Jeongie…”

“Don’t call me that.” Jeongyeon says coldly, “Why? Why me? Did you want to drive me insane? Is this funny to you?”

“Jeongyeon…” Mina pauses, “I- I can try and explain.”

“Go on, I’m all ears… it’s not like anyone else can listen to you.” 

“I stayed here, roaming around, because I refused to vanish without experiencing love first. When I was alive, I wanted to be loved so badly… I wanted to meet someone perfect for me… and it was foolish, I know… but after I died without being able to experience that… I- I couldn’t just leave like that.”

“So you decided to haunt the first dumb-ass who moved in here?”

“Kind of? Several people moved in here before you… and… I did hostile appearances so they would move out. B-But something felt correct when you arrived.”

“So you  _ respectfully  _ haunted me?” Jeongyeon finally faces her, “Was I just a fun little toy for you?”

“Let me finish.” Mina asks again, “I… I wanted you to be the one I experienced… well, love with. It was so dumb of me, because after I started feeling all these sweet feelings for you, I didn’t know how to leave.”

“I should’ve known something was wrong with you…” Jeongyeon sobs, “I’m such a fool.”

“Jeongie, no…”

“I fell in love with a fucking ghost… how much lower can I get…” Jeongyeon cries, “My friends probably think I went mad…”

“Jeongyeon… I am so sorry…” 

“What else do you want from me, Mina?” Jeongyeon asks sternly, “You got what you wanted, right?”

“Yes, but… I- I had to leave you at some point anyway… I- I think I should get going now.”

“I- I just want to know a few things…” Jeongyeon sits up, “May I know before you leave?”

“Sure.”

“If you were still alive, do you think you would’ve fallen in love with me?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you still love me?”

“Yes.”

“Was I good enough?”

“More than enough, dear.” Mina hugs her, and Jeongyeon allows it. The two share a long, quiet, and sad embrace, before Mina pulls away. She kisses her cheek one last time, then stands up.

“Bye, Jeongie.” Mina waves.

“I hope you rest now, Mina.”

“I will… I can rest easy knowing I met an angel like you…” Mina smiles, then walks out the flat.

  


It takes Jeongyeon a couple of months before she completely allows herself to let go of Mina. She visits the graveyard once a week, building different lego sets for the girl each time she does. Momo and Sana, although confused and spooked, realize that the girl isn’t demented. Everything Jeongyeon learnt about Mina was truthful to the girl they knew before. Jeongyeon sells her apartment, as she finds it far too hard to carry on with her life in this building.

She gets back with Nayeon, who although confused, allows her to grief and miss her ghostly lover. Loving isn’t as easy as loving Mina, but Jeongyeon hopes that Nayeon doesn’t mind this.

Sometimes, when she’s on her way to work, she hears the music that Mina would dance to on the rooftop. It’s odd not to see the girl roam around her anymore, but she’s glad that she can rest now. Even though it cost her a bit of happiness. 

She knew something was up with Mina the moment they met, though. The girl always had a ghostly appearance. She roamed the streets, especially roads, around the times she had died. Her personality and attire was always elegant, but her flat was a mess. Her outfit never changed, nor got dirty. She could only scent specific things that Mina pointed out, and she was as cold as a corpse all the time. Her grandma had told her all of these traits were common to ghosts, but Jeongyeon chose to ignore the details and just enjoy the company of the lonely being. 


End file.
